


Slow Down

by ohmaigay



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Kelley slows down a bit.





	Slow Down

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Kelley said as she climbed into bed. She hovered over your body for a second before peppering your face and neck with kisses. "How'd you sleep baby girl?" 

"It would have been better if I got to wake up to your beautiful face," you mumbled as you groggily opened your eyes. Kelley smiled at you and captured your lips in a passionate, yet sweet kiss. "How was practice?" 

"Rough, we were really pushed, but it's fine because I'm gonna take a shower and then we'll cuddle my soreness away," Kelley said and you watched her walk to the bathroom. At the last second, she turned and winked at you, knowing you'd been staring at her ass. You got up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom. You watched as she peeled her sweaty uniform off of herself. Even though it may have been a bit weird, you found watching her do this after games insanely hot. "Gonna just stare at me or do you want to join me?" 

"How about you take a shower and I'll get some stuff out to give you a massage?" You suggested and Kelley nodded, kissing you softly. You left her to take her shower before going into the closet in your hallway to grab some massage oils and candles that Alex had bought the two of you. You couldn't remember the exact reason Alex did that, but you knew it had to do with Kelley around your six month anniversary. She'd just handed them to you with a note about romance and an apology about Kelley. You smiled to yourself as you set everything up in your bedroom, making things sensual and relaxing. 

"Damn, you really know how to treat a girl," Kelley said, walking over to the bed. You'd put down three beach towels in case the massage oil decided to drip or there was a spill. You removed her the towel she'd used from her shower and waited for her to lay on her stomach across the beach towels. Once she was laying down on them, you draped the slightly damp shower towel over her ass before looking through the massage oils. "Are those the ones from Alex?" 

"Yeah, she's sweet," you said and Kelley propped herself up on her elbows and turned to look at you. "Which do you want?" 

"Surprise me babe," Kelley answered you, winking. You nodded, turned your back and grabbed the one with flames as the picture. You opened the bottle, tilted it, and let little drops hit her back. You closed the bottle, set it down, and then began to rub the oil into her back. Kelley let out a soft moan as you continued to massage her back, slowly moving your hands lower and lower. You removed your hands from her completely and waited for her to lift her head from the bed before you slowly made your way up her right thigh. "Shit, babe." 

"I saw you score out there tonight. It was so hot," you whispered in Kelley's ear, smirking at her little groan. "I love watching you out there. It makes me so horny." 

"Fuck," Kelley groaned before clenching her thighs. You moved away from her and waited patiently for her to sit up, but being pleasantly surprised when she lunged at you, pushing you against the wall. You weren't completely sure what she'd do next, but whatever it was would be welcomed with opened arms, or legs in this instance. Kelley gave you a quick peck on the lips before dropping onto her knees as she untied your sweatpants. One of the perks of dating a famous soccer player, in your opinion at least, was the free athletic gear which was best put to use by you in sleeping or just lounging around. She pulled them down your legs and pressed a trail of wet kissed from the inside of your thighs to your stomach. Part of you still felt a little self conscious about your body around Kelley, but then you remembered that she was an athlete so obviously her pseudo-Amazonian body was due to the fact she worked her ass off constantly. 

"Goddamn," you moaned as she kissed your neck. She pulled your shirt off of your body and stood back for a second, admiring you. You took a step towards her and she ran and jumped onto the bed, knocking off a couple of soon-to-be-forgotten items. "You're picking those up when we're done." 

"Alright," Kelley agreed, pulling you on top of her. Within seconds your position of power was lost when she flipped the both of you over. A high pitched squeal escaped your mouth when you landed and she smiled, kissing you before you could tell her to slow down a bit. Kelley was a fast and squirrely person, which was great for her on the field, but had a tendency of ruining romantic moments for you sometimes. She opted out of teasing your nipples, instead rushing to get between your legs. You didn't completely mind, but you knew you'd have to get her attention soon or else your little moment would be over quickly. She hooked her fingers around the fabric of your underwear and began to pull, so you closed your legs and sat up a bit. "Is something wrong?" 

"Kel, look around you. There's candles and I gave you a massage, sort of. Next time you win a game, we can fuck and do this as fast as you want them, but tonight, I want to take things slowly. I want you to take me slowly," you explained and Kelley stopped for a second and nodded. She took a deep breath and climbed back up so she was eye-level with you. Your breath hitched when her hands ran along the length of your sides and she laid feather-soft kisses to your jawline and down the side of your neck. Her lips moved down to your collarbone, biting down lightly before going back up. She was beginning to tease you and you didn't mind, especially since if you needed to, you could always drop a hint or two by grinding against the thigh she'd kept in between your legs. She began to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of your breast before looking up at you with a hungry look in her eyes. 

"I hope you know this is kind of killing me," Kelley husked against your neck, causing you to chuckle at the sensation. You sat up a bit and Kelley's hand moved straight to your back, unclasping your bra. She pulled the garment back with her hands while she kissed down to your breasts. Her tongue circled one of your nipples before she lightly sucked it into her mouth, continuing the swirling motions with her tongue while it was inside her mouth. Her fingers teased the other while she maintained eye contact. You closed your eyes with a moan and suddenly, she was kissing down your stomach, fingertips barely dipping under the hem of your underwear. You sat up against the headboard and motioned for Kelley to straddle you. "What's up babe?" 

"I want to touch you while you touch me," you confidently let out as she settled onto your lap. She nodded and gave you a soft kiss, moving her hand into her underwear. You ran your hands down her toned stomach and immediately made a move for her clit. She let out a gasp which turned into a moan as you continued to rub her. Kelley's index finger dipped into your practically dripping core and spread the wetness up to your clit, teasing you a little bit. "Fuck Kel." 

"This is too slow to be fucking," Kelley whispered into your ear before kissing you as she pushed her finger inside of you. She rubbed your clit with her thumb as she pumped in and out, steadying herself with her free hand. You pushed two fingers into her, thrusting them inside of her and curling against her g-spot. "Babe, don't stop." 

"Wasn't planning on it," you retorted and she chuckled at you. She added another finger and sped up, heat brewing in the pit of your stomach. You added another finger and made sure every one of your thrusts had a purpose, shuddering when Kelley followed suit. Within a minute both of you were cumming, flooding onto the other's hand and your bed. Luckily, you were due to wash the sheets anyways. "I love you." 

"I love you too, but next week we're fucking until you can't walk," Kelley said, catching her breath. She did this much better than you did, which is why she was the one who got up, blew out the candles, and began to clean up. You drifted to sleep and woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast coming from your kitchen and Kelley buried under blankets beside you. "Alex is making us breakfast."

"When did she get here?" You asked and Kelley shrugged. "Early?"

"Yep," Kelley said, wrapping herself around you.


End file.
